


Madness Afloat

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Badwrong, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark Magic, F/M, REALLY BAD Child Abuse, Torture, Violence, apocalyptic future
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Henry sta camminando tra le membra in poltiglia che costellano il suolo senza preoccuparsi di non sporcarsi. Tharja stringe gli occhi.«Speravi che venissi sopraffatta?» sibila, la voce gelida e roca.«Ma certo che no,» sorride Henry alla sua solita maniera. Ma il suo volto è solcato da cicatrici e da pieghe crudeli e precoci. La morte di Olivia risale solo a due settimane fa. «È solo affascinante vederti sprofondare nella stessa oscurità che stai combattendo.»“No, non la stessa.”[…] «Domani partiremo,» dice con fermezza.«Oh? E dove andrete?» domanda Henry, la voce sorpresa solo in parte.«A cercarlo ancora.»





	Madness Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla seconda settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/); il prompt è la canzone “Madness” dei Muse, che si vede infatti citata all'inizio.  
> Che dire, Tharja è senza dubbio uno dei miei personaggi preferiti di Awakening, per quanto controversa possa essere la mia opinione. Penso che nel gioco sia una persona assai migliore di quella che ho descritto qui; ma in questa storia, appunto, ho voluto sbizzarrirmi con la follia che l'ha travolta nel futuro apocalittico. Ho dato comunque spazio a quel pizzico di umanità che di sicuro possiede – insomma, ho fatto una mescolanza tra il suo peggio e il suo meglio; in fondo, sono convinta che sia una persona malvagia, ma capace di fare del bene. È straordinariamente complessa e spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente nel descriverla, attingendo non solo dai suoi supporti ma anche da alcuni in cui Henry parla della magia nera. Detto tutto questo, NON IGNORATE l'avvertimento Child Abuse: se conoscete Tharja, sapete che non è lì tanto per fare, e io ci ho pure calcato la mano, benché Noire sia la mia bellissima figliola. Con tutte queste premesse, beh... mi auguro che almeno un po' vi piaccia. ^^' buona lettura!

_I... I can't get these memories out of my mind,_

_and some kind of madness has started to evolve._

_I... I tried so hard to let you go,_

_but some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah._

 

_I have finally seen the light,_

_and I have finally realized_

_what you need._

_And now I have finally seen the end._

[Madness, Muse]

 

 

Noire strilla e si contorce sul pavimento.

“ _Ieri gridava più forte._ ”

Stizzita, Tharja aggiunge un pugno di erbe alle braci ardenti che sfrigolano sulla pietra, e l'aria trema, penetrata da un urlo di dolore così acuto che perfino la sua eco le perfora i timpani.

“ _Giusto un po' di più._ ”

La ragazza serra le labbra, si stringe le gambe al petto di colpo, si artiglia le braccia nude con tale rabbia da graffiarsi a sangue. Sussulta tanto da quasi staccarsi da terra, sbatte la testa con un tonfo sordo sul pavimento, un guaito disperato cresce e cresce e cresce, trasformandosi in un ululato di agonia...

“ _Può bastare._ ”

Le è sufficiente un gesto per disperdere gli ingredienti e rompere la maledizione.

Fissa Noire, la sua figura ora molle e inerte. Respira appena. Piccoli rivoli rossi gocciolano a terra da dove le unghie hanno scavato la carne; il suo viso e il suo petto sono inondati di sudore, le sue guance e le sue labbra sono ancora livide.

Tharja afferra uno straccio, lo bagna con dell'acqua e lo getta a terra accanto alla figlia.

«Pulisciti. L'unguento per i graffi è nel solito cassetto.»

Le volta le spalle, ben consapevole che per un po' la giovane non si muoverà. E nemmeno realizza di essere fortunata: quando Tharja troverà la persona che ha preso Robin, non fermerà la maledizione per ore. Per giorni.

 

 

Il cielo è violaceo. Pulsa di veleno, di miasma e di putrefazione.

Serra le mani attorno al volume nero come pece che ha creato lei stessa. Lascia che la magia le invada il petto e le ossa: si addensa sulle punte delle sue dita, sfrigola e scricchiola, l'aria si riempie di fumo e scintille ed è un'ondata di puro piacere quella che le attraversa la mente, prima che l'incantesimo si liberi.

I corpi di quattro Risorti esplodono. Brandelli di carne maleodorante si riversano al suolo; il loro sangue è purpureo, i loro organi sono marci e le budella quasi liquide. Denti e artigli si sparpagliano sul suolo come gioielli corrosi dall'acido.

Ripete la magia ancora e ancora. Noire è dentro casa, e lei non lascerà che nemmeno uno di quei mostri rivoltanti arrivi a minacciarla.

Tharja sa con sicurezza incrollabile che non si tratta di uno di quei vermi dai tratti umani ad averle sottratto Robin. Lui serbava abbastanza potere nelle vene per dissolverli tra lampi e lava con uno schiocco di dita e il fruscio di una pagina. Era... straordinariamente bello, quando i suoi occhi scuri brillavano di rabbia e determinazione, quando con la scioltezza di un eroe gettava a terra un tomo usurato e sfoderava una spada d'argento. Era un guerriero carico di una forza schiacciante e dalla mente affilata quanto una lama, e lei l'aveva capito dalla prima volta che le loro strade si erano incrociate, nei deserti insanguinati della Plegia.

No, chi l'ha fatto sparire dev'essere almeno altrettanto formidabile. Ma non ha fatto i conti con lei.

E nel dubbio – nella remota, ridicola, assurda ipotesi che una creatura ottusa e oscena come un Risorto abbia potuto sconfiggere il migliore stratega e combattente d'Ylisse e di quel loro mondo già sul fondo del baratro –, nel dubbio Tharja riversa in quegli incantesimi tutto della propria rabbia, tutta la follia che le divora la mente e le viscere.

Oh, sa di essere folle. E gli striduli versi agonizzanti dei non-morti non fanno altro che nutrire la sua sete.

L'attacco termina. La spianata sterile e vuota che circonda la casa è ricolma di brandelli di pelle e interiora. Non uno solo dei Risorti è riuscito a scappare. L'odore è soffocante, vomitevole; Tharja abbandona il libro quasi distrutto lungo il proprio fianco, e respira.

«Quanto sangue, eh eh. Vuoi una mano a ripulire?»

Henry sta camminando tra le membra in poltiglia che costellano il suolo senza preoccuparsi di non sporcarsi. Tharja stringe gli occhi.

«Speravi che venissi sopraffatta?» sibila, la voce gelida e roca.

«Ma certo che no,» sorride Henry alla sua solita maniera. Ma il suo volto è solcato da cicatrici e da pieghe crudeli e precoci. La morte di Olivia risale solo a due settimane fa. «È solo affascinante vederti sprofondare nella stessa oscurità che stai combattendo.»

“ _No, non la stessa._ ”

Lei non avrebbe mai desiderato che il mondo si frantumasse in tal modo. Lei ha sempre coltivato la magia nera con onore, fino a quando quella larva di Gangrel non ha gettato la Plegia nel sangue e Grima non ha appoggiato le proprie luride zampe su una terra abbandonata dalla luce degli Eletti.

I mezzi, comunque, hanno smesso di interessarle. Esiste ciò che è utile e potente e ciò che non lo è. Sarebbe pronta a diventare un Risorto lei stessa, se solo questo significasse riavere Robin.

Si gira verso la casa, misera e squallida.

«Domani partiremo,» dice con fermezza.

«Oh? E dove andrete?» domanda Henry, la voce sorpresa solo in parte.

«A cercarlo ancora.»

 

 

Dopo giorni passati ai margini di una foresta, in piedi, incurante dei morsi della fame e del vento putrido, ad aspettare, aspettare, aspettare, Tharja aveva capito che Robin non sarebbe tornato. Si era allontanato portando via Morgan per mano, promettendo di essere a casa per il tramonto, e si era dissolto come un sogno all'alba.

Era tornata al loro piccolo riparo, trovando Noire che metteva sul fuoco un coniglio che aveva cacciato da sola. Quando la bambina aveva chiesto dove fossero papà e la sua sorellina, Tharja l'aveva colpita con uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Ai suoi pianti, aveva alzato di nuovo la mano e aveva usato una maledizione per farla urlare fino a perdere la voce – tutto, purché stesse zitta.

La sua furia era stata così cieca che di quelle prime settimane ha a malapena memorie. Aveva arso il bosco fino al suolo, aveva sferzato la terra, aveva urlato al sole morente, si era quasi squarciata il petto. Sa che è stata Nowi a fermarla prima che decidesse di distruggersi da sola: perfino una creatura millenaria come quella ragazzina aveva gli occhi spenti e pieni di lacrime e si era abbassata a implorare, a pregarla di non essere l'ennesima di tutti loro ad andarsene.

Le aveva detto di aver perso infiniti amici, nei secoli; che l'unica soluzione era rassegnarsi a lasciarli andare.

Per mero rispetto nei suoi confronti, accettando disgustata il conforto di Gaius e dei pochi altri che osavano avvicinarla, Tharja aveva tentato di dimenticare, con tutta se stessa. Sfogava la disperazione su Noire, e poi dormiva sonni quasi tranquilli, troppo abituata ai mostri e alle ombre perché essi potessero scalfirla.

Poi, Gregor l'aveva riportata al campo in lacrime – un minuscolo corpicino che rischiava di perdere pezzi, un fiocco insanguinato, una cascata di capelli che da biondi e verdi erano diventati color cremisi.

La sua risata squillante. I suoi continui, fastidiosi giochi. Lo sguardo sempre puntato sull'orizzonte, pieno di gioia all'idea di scoprirne i misteri.

Perderli era bastato a riportare tutto in superficie, dal primo istante in cui Tharja aveva incontrato tutti loro, all'ultimo bacio che Robin le aveva posato sulle labbra.

E ciò che aveva tentato di soffocare aveva iniziato a soffocarla.

 

 

Ormai la sua mente è corrosa, è una ragnatela friabile che si sfalda al primo tocco ma poi si riforma, intessuta dai ragni dell'odio e dell'ossessione; una pazzia lucida, fatta di ricerche spasmodiche, di esperimenti crudeli, di pozioni dal sapore disgustoso cacciate lungo la gola di Noire a viva forza.

Deve essere certa di poter punire il colpevole. Deve essere certa che l'inferno sia una delizia, in confronto a ciò che lei gli farà.

Le rocce le pungono le piante dei piedi. Ci sono anche schegge di legno e di ferro.

Il villaggio è in completa rovina, ma lei sa che in un piccolo forte nel bosco lì accanto troverà chi cerca. Sa che almeno alcuni di loro sono ancora vivi; tuttavia, non è riuscita a individuare colui che più le importa. L'irritazione le morde il ventre. Noire la segue inciampando a tratti, ma senza osare emettere un lamento.

Stahl e Sully sono di guardia. Sgranano gli occhi e le si fanno incontro vedendola arrivare; abbozzano perfino un sorriso, che lei liquida guardandoli come se fossero scarafaggi.

«Ho bisogno di vedere Libra,» annuncia senza preamboli. Tanto basta a farli impallidire. Lo sguardo di Stahl diventa lucido.

«Libra... è morto in un attacco una settimana fa. Stiamo pensando di andarcene di qui, una volta che Lissa e Owain si saranno ripresi. I Risorti sono troppo vicini.»

“ _Maledizione._ ”

Stringe le labbra. Si volta di scatto e fa cenno a Noire di seguirla mentre si allontana, benché la ragazza stia tremando di freddo e di fatica e la guardi implorante.

«Tharja! Torna qui, dannazione,» le grida dietro Sully. «Dovresti aiutarci! Dove diavolo stai andando?»

«Aiutarvi?» ripete lei, senza girarsi. «Serve ben poco al mio scopo. Addio.»

 

 

Naga ha ormai abbandonato gli uomini. La sua Voce è morta, e perfino Nowi è caduta – rimane solo sua figlia, Nah, troppo giovane per comprendere davvero ciò che le sta accadendo attorno; e c'era Libra, saggio e ancora così gentile in tutto quell'orrore, ma il miasma di Grima ha inghiottito anche lui.

La necessità di trovare il Drago Divino è semplicemente un'ultima speranza. Il male è così denso nell'aria, l'oscurità è così fitta e pregna di magia antica di secoli, che perfino Tharja stenta a penetrarne le pieghe. Quel che è peggio è che Robin paia  _ovunque_ .

Lo sente. Oh, certo che lo sente. Non sa nemmeno più se sia grazie alle arti divinatorie, o per via di quanto a fondo il loro amore le è penetrato nelle ossa e continui a fermentarvi, corrosivo e inarrestabile.

Sente il suo odore nella polvere e nelle acque nere dei fiumi. È l'aroma oscuro della rabbia, della delusione e della frustrazione che lo hanno travolto dal giorno della morte di Chrom. È intenso, quasi violento, come le ultime volte in cui lui l'ha premuta sul letto e l'ha morsa a sangue affondandole dentro, singhiozzando di un dolore che lei poteva solo accettare. Gli aveva baciato via le lacrime dalle guance mentre lui fendeva la sua carne quasi senza donarle piacere, ma non le era interessato.

Le scie rosse che dipingono il cielo hanno la stessa sfumatura che, in brevi bagliori, aveva iniziato a comparire nei suoi occhi. I sibili del vento hanno la sua voce roca e profonda: talvolta sono taglienti, talvolta così morbidi da darle una nauseabonda gioia.

La sua anima è nel suolo sterile. Le pare di poterla afferrare ogni volta che un Risorto si sfalda di fronte a lei. È la linfa morta negli alberi secchi.

Lo sente attorno a sé, guarda e non lo trova.

La sua inquietudine cresce di minuto in minuto.

Forse sta perdendo lucidità. Forse la sua ricerca si sta facendo più sconnessa, più confusa e più disperata senza che lei nemmeno se ne renda conto.

Quando Noire pigola che forse dovrebbero fermarsi e cercare un rifugio sicuro, Tharja aspetta solo un momento prima di annuire.

La ragazza sa che una sosta può solo significare nuovi esperimenti di cui lei sarà la cavia; ma deve ormai preferire una simile prospettiva alle gelide notti all'aperto, con insetti che strisciano ovunque sul suolo e l'aria che diventa sempre più fetida ora dopo ora. Stanno tornando in Plegia, verso l'altare dove Chrom ha combattuto la sua ultima battaglia. Già: la presenza di Robin sembra più forte proprio in quel luogo. L'oscurità di Grima pare inghiottirla.

È colma di sospetti, Tharja, di premonizioni funeste. L'abitazione diroccata che sceglie non terrà lei e Noire al sicuro, ma almeno al riparo; non sa trovare di meglio, in quelle lande tanto sconvolte dalla furia del Drago Maligno.

C'è qualcosa che non funziona. Non riesce a concentrarsi su nessuna pozione, i tomi che crea le paiono più deboli. Noire la osserva a occhi sgranati, una pecora spaventata perché il bastone che la domava sembra distratto, inquieto, perso.

Forse, il potere che semplicemente vibra nel cielo è tanto grande da alterare il suo. Forse, nemmeno la sua anima che ormai ha ceduto ogni grammo di raziocinio al volere dell'ossessione e della magia nera può opporsi a ciò che è l'essenza del diabolico e la condanna dell'umanità tutta.

Dovrà scontrarsi con Grima stesso? È lui l'entità che ha rapito Robin? Potrà davvero farlo da sola?

La rabbia prende quasi il sopravvento sulla follia: sì, se sarà necessario, basterà lei. Basterà lei, e quel suo cuore marcio che batte per Robin e per nulla di più. Non c'è altro che le interessi.

Non c'è altro per cui sarebbe così grata di morire.

 

 

Riposano per qualche giorno. L'area diventa sempre più tranquilla. Quando Tharja se ne rende conto e grida a Noire che devono scappare, è troppo tardi.

Il cielo è nero come pece. L'atmosfera ribolle di fulmini, all'improvviso, e il vento gelido le sferza il ventre e il petto come un incantesimo fatto di pugnali.

Malgrado le sue intimazioni, Noire la segue fuori, rimanendo solo qualche passo più indietro. Anche lei sa che è la fine. Anche lei vuole almeno vedere cosa le annienterà.

Tharja stringe gli occhi: è una figura umana e sottile, quella che si avvicina portando la notte e la disperazione con sé. Attorno a loro si leva una nebbia densa, violacea e grigiastra: le bruciano i polmoni, sente Noire tossire. Si stringe il proprio tomo più potente al petto, barcolla, per un attimo chiude gli occhi, che le bruciano come se si stessero sciogliendo; quando li riapre, Grima è a pochi passi da lei.

Un giovane uomo dai capelli biondi e il volto solcato da simboli rossastri.

Il suo... volto.

Il libro le cade dalle mani.

«R-Robin...?»

Le sorride.

È un'immagine distorta, disgustosa.

È tutto meno ciò che lei ricorda – o forse è ciò che è sempre stato.

Le si blocca il respiro, quando comprende.

«Tharja, Tharja, Tharja. Tu, fra tutti, avresti dovuto essere la più veloce ad afferrare la verità.»

Ha ragione.

Ha maledettamente ragione.

La sua voce è sibilante, metallica. I suoi occhi brillano rossi nella nebbia, e non rimane più nemmeno lo spettro dei due pozzi d'onice che l'hanno incatenata a lui.

Robin è perso per sempre, e Grima non l'ha nemmeno ucciso. Grima si è solo riappropriato di ciò che è stato suo fin dall'inizio.

Vorrebbe parlare, ma non ci sono parole da dire. Non riesce nemmeno a muoversi.

Tutto quel tempo passato a rincorrere un assassino, a rendere quell'amore la propria unica ragione di vita; a uccidere, a tradire, a torturare sua figlia; a mordersi a sangue mentre si contorceva nella disperazione, quando Noire non poteva vederla; tutto per scoprire che chi voleva salvare e chi voleva annientare sono la stessa identica persona.

«Hai commesso un errore a lasciarlo andare,» continua a parlare Grima, serafico, la notte che gli si avvolge attorno alle vesti. «È stato quello, il vero inizio della fine. Non poteva resistere all'idea di essere un dio. La vostra patetica famiglia, i cosiddetti, stupidi _amici_... si è reso conto del valore miserabile di simili idiozie.»

“ _La famiglia..._ ”

Ha tenuto quel pensiero lontano per così tanto tempo, chiuso in uno scrigno di ferro, eppure è proprio quel ricordo a riscuoterla, a farla tremare da capo a piedi, a spingerla a parlare malgrado senta che la follia ha finalmente deciso di farla a pezzi.

«Dov'è Morgan?»

Robin aveva amato così profondamente quella bambina. Il suo nome riecheggia nell'aria mefitica attorno a loro, si contorce su se stesso e si spegne nella risata di Grima.

«Oh, la piccola è al sicuro. Credo sarà il mio prossimo vessillo, nel malaugurato caso che questo venga distrutto. Ma ne dubito.»

Questo è il momento in cui Tharja dovrebbe decidere di combattere: raccogliere la magia da terra e scagliargliela contro. Far finire quell'agonia fingendo ancora che ne valga la pena.

Ma ormai il suo corpo è un guscio quasi vuoto.

Robin è lì, a pochi passi da lei, e non esiste più. L'orrore e il suo tesoro più prezioso si sono mescolati in un meticcio fetido e straziante.

Non può attaccarlo. Non può lasciarlo andare.

Si rende conto che c'è un solo pensiero che la tiene ancora ancorata in quel luogo.

«Noire... scappa.»

La sente annaspare. Grima porta lo sguardo su di lei, e sogghigna.

«Ah, l'altra figliola. Non sento in lei la stessa aura di Morgan. C'è qualcosa di quello che Robin provava per voi che mi dice di risparmiarvi. Sto cercando di decidere se ascoltarlo o no, mie adorate.»

«Noire, scappa, adesso.»

«M-madre...»

«Vai e basta!»

Non sa nemmeno lei perché le importi. È una sensazione che le ribolle nel profondo dello stomaco – sta per morire. Ma la ragazza deve salvarsi. È semplice amore? No, non è così. E non è nemmeno odio.

Comincia a udire i suoi passi mescolarsi ai suoi singhiozzi. La sente correre via, tra le rocce appuntite e tra le macerie del villaggio distrutto ormai da anni.

«È piuttosto irritante. Hai un piano?» le domanda Grima, corrugando la fronte. Poi scrolla le spalle. «In un caso o nell'altro, lei muore, adesso. Stupida mossa, da parte tua. Volevo concederle la mia grazia.»

Alza una mano, puntandola nella direzione in cui Noire è fuggita. Alla fine, il corpo di Tharja reagisce.

Si getta tra la figlia e lui. Una lancia fatta di pura oscurità le trapassa il ventre da parte a parte, e il dolore la inghiotte.

Serra i denti per non urlare. Cade in ginocchio, artigliando l'arma come a volerla squarciare, ma la vita le sta già svanendo dalle membra.

«Oh. Sei sempre stata brava a fargli cambiare idea in fretta, non è vero?»

La mano di Grima le afferra il mento e la costringe a sollevare la testa un'ultima volta.

Incrocia i suoi occhi.

“ _Dunque la morte ha il tuo viso. Dev'essere per questo che... ti amo ancora così tanto._ ”

«Addio, Tharja.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questo finale fa sorgere l'interrogativo del perché Noire non abbia rivelato a tutti gli altri che Robin è Grima; d'altra parte, è canon che Tharja sia morta per salvarla, e in questa fic non potevo farla uccidere da nessun altro. Magari in questo universo l'umanità è davvero condannata per sempre... o magari Noire non è ben sicura di ciò che ha visto. Spero mi perdonerete la libertà, comunque ^^'


End file.
